Don't get around much anymore
by Charlatan
Summary: Just a quick one shot songfic. Based on Remus's thoughts on Sirius a year after Lily and James's deaths. This is a new and improved version, so let me know what you think


**Ok, this is the revised version of a story I posted a couple of weeks ago. It comes with a big thank you to Brittney, who kindly offered to Beta my fics for me. So this fic is slightly different, and hopefully a lot better (leave me a review and let me know what you think).**

**This incase you didn't read the summary is a fic from Remus's point of view and is set about a year after Lily and James's deaths. There are hints of slash, so if this offends you hit that back key now.**

****

**Ok, so now we can begin…….**

****

Don't get around much anymore

Remus was alone. He thought he'd been alone in the past, but he realized you never knew what you had until you lost everything, or in his case everyone. Lily and James were dead; Peter was dead, Sirius was as good as dead. He didn't want to think about Sirius now.

When he had first been bitten, he had been taken out of school by his parents. He thought he'd been alone then, but he still had them. Then he went to Hogwarts and he had found new friends, amazing friends.

When Remus had first started at Hogwarts he had not mixed with other children for a good few years. Sirius and James really had pulled him out of that. They were both loud and extroverted, and more than willing to share their spotlight, and the detentions that came with it, with him and Peter.

Then during their Seventh year he had started going out with Sirius, they were still a couple up until last year. One of the things he had loved about Sirius was his honesty. He was never one to mince his words, if he thought something, he would tell you. Some people hated it, that directness. It made some people uncomfortable that nothing was hidden, yet it turned out that Sirius was hiding the biggest secret imaginable. He was working for Voldemort.

Something just didn't fit. Sirius was never one to be sneaky, it was not in his nature. He was bold, and rash. He was the one always dragging Remus out to new places, to meet new people.

Since Remus's friends had gone he had been finding life difficult. A werewolf can not find employment easily, and yet the ministry refused to help him. He knew he would not find friends like the Marauders again, so he had stopped going out. Seeing other people in large groups was, difficult. It reminded him of what he was missing.

_Missed the Saturday dance_

_Heard they crowded the floor_

_Couldn't bear it with out you_

_Don't get around much anymore_

When they had left Hogwarts they used to go to pubs six nights a week and clubbing at least three nights a week. Leaving one night for 'alone time' with Sirius. He thought back, then they thought they had years together. If he could do one thing differently, he would have stayed in with Sirius every night of the week.

"Damn, " Remus cursed himself, why did he keep forgetting Sirius was the traitor? It had been over a year, he should have accepted it by now.

_Thought I'd visit the club_

_Got as far as the door_

_They'd have asked me about you_

_Don't get around much anymore_.

He had tried touring some of his and Sirius's old haunts a month back. Not thinking about where his feet were leading him he arrived outside a lively looking bar. The Marauders had all been known here, it had been the last place he'd seen James. Standing in the street he looked up at the sign frozen. He could imagine Jim's voice now, taking the piss out of Pete, little Pete, for some cheesy line he'd just tried on some girl.

_Darling, I guess my mind's more at ease_

_But nevertheless why stir up old memories_

Not even realizing he was crying he turned and ran, he ran, with tears streaming down his face. He ran until he couldn't see where he was going, then he sat down against the wall, Padfoot had done this. He had loved Sirius, and Sirius had taken everything from him. Yet Sirius didn't even get a trial. Innocent until proven guilty, Sirius had never been proven guilty.

_Been invited on dates_

_Might have gone but what for_

_Awfully different without you_

_Don't get around much anymore _

It wasn't Remus had no friends anymore, there were still some. But none were close, how do you explain to people you're the monster that appeared in their nightmares? In a way the three boys, who found out when they were thirteen, had shown more understanding than any other wizard he had ever met, even Dumbledore.

In recent months he knew he had changed physically as well. The offers of dates had dried up almost fully, that was a relief anyway, he had thought to himself. The wolf in him had become much stronger since he had lost his pack. He had never had to undergo full transformations alone before. When he had been a child the transformation into the cub had been much easier. The cub wanted to play. The wolf now wanted to kill. No one looked twice at a beaten up wizard now, when Remus met up with old acquaintances the just assumed he had come across some Death Eaters. No one knew that the wolf tore at his own body during those nights where he transformed as punishment for losing his pack.

They were his pack, and he had let them down. That's what hurt the most.

**A/N: Well then folks that was it. Short I know. Incase you were wondering the song is Don't get around much anymore, sung by many great artists including Frank Sinatra.**

**I'll take a quick moment to plug my other fics, click on my name and you can see what else I have written.**

**Lastly reviews are always appreciated (hint, hint!!)**

**Charlatan**

**xXx**


End file.
